


Blood and Bones

by Witchcraftandwine



Series: Undertale oneshots [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1950s Setting, Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Gen, Reader is not Frisk or Chara, mafiatale, reader has no gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchcraftandwine/pseuds/Witchcraftandwine
Summary: You meet Sans in a terrifying way
Relationships: Semi Sans/reader
Series: Undertale oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756957
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Blood and Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an amazing picture by the skilled Han-doodles on Tumblr   
> https://han-doodles.tumblr.com/post/624897339778367488/lock-the-fire-escapes-bloody-bonus  
> I highly recommend you follow them their art is beautiful!
> 
> This may be expanded into a longer story not sure yet

Huddled in the old abandoned shop behind the sales counter. You studied the pile of cash you had managed to get that day, it was still cold out. While technically it was spring, the air still had the bite of winter and the tips of your fingers were red and angry from the cold. It wasn’t the most comfortable or the safest, but at least in this place you were in the dry and out of the wind. Outside you could hear rain lashing hard at the window, the glass rattling from the force of the wind. Yeah considering where you could be, this run down old place wasn’t that bad.

The streetlamp just outside cut a line through the darkness giving you light enough to see what you were counting. Most of it was earned doing little delivery jobs, picking something up, taking it someplace else, grabbing the money that was left there, taking it back and keeping a cut. Though that was never really a lot it was enough, and your savings was slowly growing. You just needed a little more time. You'd rent a room, get some proper clothes instead of these old slacks and the ratty shirt that made you look like a teenage boy, and get a proper job. Of course being dressed like this was pretty useful in a way. No one paid attention to kids really and they underestimated you if they paid too much attention. It was kind of vile how many old men seemed interested in doing things with what they thought was a young boy.

Jerks.

Satisfied that a few more days worth or work would get your plan for a better life in motion you began to meticulously stack the bills. They were lighter than change and you used every opportunity to change out coins for bills. Tucking the wad in a little leather sack that had belonged to your father you tied the cord securely around your neck and tucked it down your shirt front. No one was reaching down there without you noticing that was for sure. Your toes curled in your boots which, being too big, were stuffed with newspaper and cotton. It was mostly warm but some of the chill bit through. Tugging your jacket around you and folding an arm under your head you smiled faintly. By this time next week if all went well you’d be on a real bed with a proper pillow and blanket.

You were asleep for maybe an hour. Long enough to actually sleep but not long enough to feel rested when a sound caught your attention. You had learned early on to sleep shallow just in case. Even places like this weren’t totally safe, without moving and keeping your eyes shut you listened hoping the sound was just some cat or dog escaping the storm, hell you’d take a mouse even but as more shuffling sounded you heard something knock a crate and a soft swear. Nope, a person, another Tramp? Some helpless homeless guy looking for a safe place? Probably, so what did you do? Stay here and pretend to sleep until he settled, or should you greet him? 

He was moving around a lot.. Actually he seemed kinda… out of breath? Unable to contain your curiosity you carefully sat up. The storm was still raging and the scraping of wooden crates being pushed across the dusty floor covered any sound you might have made but you were pretty quiet already. Carefully you peaked through the glass counter. The glass was old and dusty but you could see the dark shape against the light of the window moving things against a door, the rapid breathing coming slowly as whoever it was started to feel… safe. You decided not to pop out. The last thing you needed was to get into a fight with this guy or whoever was after him. You didn’t blockade a door unless you expected someone to come through it.

It seemed the poor guys hard work however was wasted as there was a strange sound then the shop lit up with a sharp flash of blue light. You heard shoes hit the floor. Not old worn leather but there was a click these sounded… nice? Not worn down or cheap.

You were really more concerned about the flash of light. The only ones who could use magic nowadays were monsters. Humans lost magic when Monsters had been locked away, when they had gotten out of their imprisonment Humans never got magic back. The man was whimpering kind of pathetically really but you didn’t dare move or say anything. The last thing you wanted was a monster on your case. Not this close…

“It was just a job man really nothin’ personal.” the blubbering man babbled out terrified. You had a feeling you knew what that was about. Not a lot of people liked monsters, especially because of the money and power they had, with all the gold they had come out with and their magic they’d gotten a lot of power pretty quickly and what was worse a lot of them ran Gangs. You’d been pretty good staying out of that but now you were suck, there was no way to sneak out without being caught but if you witnessed something… 

You sank down carefully once more glad for all the noise the man was making, you just hoped those stories about monsters being able to sense things were just stories.

“Look Pal, I mighta believed ya, even let ya go, but ya made one major mistake I just can’t forgive.” the monster said, his voice was kind of deep and something about the way he spoke was odd but you really couldn’t put your finger on it. The next sound however was unmistakable even if the man hadn’t cried out in pain. You knew it well, the dull thud of something heavy and thick against flesh, a bat maybe? You weren’t sure but the man was getting wailed on his shouts of pain fading to pained grunts and gasps, pleading for mercy.

“I-I swear.. Nngg I-I’ll m-make it... up… hulk GAH!” the man gasped and watching the shadow you saw the round figure holding out a hand while the other figure whom you assumed was the man lift into the air

“Now now now, how do you plan on Payin me back huh? How are ya gonna make it up to me? Ya think I’m just gonna let you go after you take a potshot at my brother? Nah… sorry pal but you ain’t worthy of mercy. My bro ain’t the first monster you’ve been contracted to kill, but I can sure as hell guarantee he’ll be the last.” the monster said. You watched him swing hitting the floating body again and again, the shadow was too indistinct to tell what he was hitting him with... A club maybe? The was a splat, then another then another as blood arced out splashing the wall behind the counter just across from where you huddled.

The man wasn’t making any more noises and the sound now was just a wet striking and the occasional crunch of what must have been bone. This monster wasn’t gonna stop! You huddled into a smaller ball fighting to control your breathing not wanting to be heard, you were scared, so scared you weren't even sure when you started crying you just felt the cool train of tears slipping down you face as you fought not to sniffle against your quickly clogging nose not daring to make a sound.

It felt like all your dreams and hopes were being crushed with each strike the monster gave against the body. You were trying so hard not to make any noise you didn’t realise at first that the sound of the beating had stopped. You shivered looking up the shadows where gone. Blood was going sticky on the wall and you wondered if the monster had left. You wondered if you should chance it, maybe he had left to get something to clean up the mess if you left now you could run away and just never ever ever speak of it. You moved carefully, every second stretching into an excruciating eternity as each little movement seemed to blare with a siren of sound.

Please please let me be safe please.

These thoughts formed in a looping rush as solo you turned and risked a peak through the dusty glass of the display case. Nothing, just that same warm orange glow of the light. No monster, no glow of magic… Maybe he had left.

He was defending his brother he had said… and other monsters. Whoever had been killed hadn’t been a good person either you reasoned, so you could just go, you didn’t need to tell anyone or talk to any cops. Whoever that guy was who died, well obviously, just… You closed your eyes tight, you’d rationalise it to yourself later for now you had to leave. So you stood slowly clutching the sack of money under your shirt. Leave, just leave, just…

There he was

He had his back to you but his head turned one glowing white eye light fixed on you and a wicked grin on his face… he was standing in a dark patch where the light hadn’t quite hit him so you hadn’t seen him in the darkness through the dust on the glass... no. your mind slowly began to process what you were seeing. The monster standing there was humanoid, a skeleton to be exact, though his skull was all the wrong proportions, the insane thought filled your mind that maybe death wasn’t a black robed figure in art but a grinning skeleton with good taste in clothes.

Gripped in his hand was a bloody bone still dripping, That must have been his weapon. You were frozen staring eyes fixed on that single point of light. You were going to die. \H’d seen you, he must have heard you or maybe he’d known you were there the whole time. Everything you had ever wanted, everything you had worked for. In an instant you knew all of it would come to nothing because a monster killer had chosen to try and escape his pursuer into the little abandoned shop you had been calling home for the time being.

“I know I’m handsome, but you don’t need to stare so hard. You humans gotta breath remember?” The voice seemed light, almost friendly. Certainly different from how he’d addressed the man whose body you, thankfully, could not see. The air blew out of you in a rush and you breathed in or maybe sobbed? You couldn’t be sure.

“I… I swear to god I won’t say nothin, I didn’t see nothin, I don’t know you, I never saw who ever it was… please…” you were shaking, your head was pounding, you didn’t dare move as if terrified you would trigger him to attack you. Slowly though the monster lowered the bloody bone and with a dull blue shimmer it crumbled the dust fading before it even hit the floor no blood no evidence it had ever existed at all. The skeleton turned, there was blood on his shirt and face running up the arm he’d obviously used when beating the man to death.

You stepped back once, twice a third time until your back hit the wall more tears fell and all you could really think was, well at least you hadn’t pissed yourself. You’d die with some dignity. The skeleton was staring hard at you seeming to try and work something out? Maybe? That smile was fixed on his face and he didn’t seem to change expression at all (an odd thing to think about a skeleton at all but monsters were weird like that) no he just stared… and stared… then he let out a breath and shrugged

“I’m not gonna kill ya.” he said finally and for a moment you didn’t understand, he... wait... What? More tears flowed disbelief hot in your blood

“I- don’t…” you managed weakly choking out the words The skeleton rubbed the back of his head with his clean hand and sighed

“Jeeze… Look, I know this looks bad, and you ain’t got much reason to believe me, but I’m serious, I’m not gonna kill ya. This guy? I wouldn’t have killed him either, but he’s been killin lotsa monsters, causin all sorts of trouble, and today he took a shot for my brother. I’m willing to work with a person who's being threatened or is stuck in a shitty situation, but attacking my Bro is my line, ya get it?” he asked. Strangely you kind of did. You imagined, in a world where even with power you still dealt with racism, stupid people, and where looked at and hated the only thing you probably had was family. This guy, as a monster he probably got all sorts of shit. So, if his line was offing a known killer for trying to kill his own brother? Well could you really hold that against him?

You’d never killed anyone but your hands weren’t clean, not all that money had been earned through strictly legal methods, and hell who knew what some of that shit you carried was, it was a don’t ask rule.

“S-so you.. I… “ you took a breath fighting to calm yourself. You kind of wanted to puke and for once you were glad you had chosen to go hungry for the night, you had nothing to bring up. “You’re just going to let me go… e-even after?...” you trailed where you digging yourself a hole here? Why not just take the opportunity. Something about the skeletons face softened and he shrugged

“Sure, I don’t need ya to stay around but… Lookin at you, you’re not in the best shape are ya?” he asked You blushed faintly and glanced away. You really did not need him judging you for being homeless. You had a plan, a damn good plan.

“What if I offered you a deal?” you looked back to him confused, he was leaning lazily against the display case but he kept the counter between you, like he was trying to keep you comfortable… maybe. It did help you relax a bit

“What kind of deal?” you asked, the skeleton smiled

“Well, I kinda need a gopher. Someone who can run errands, pick things up, make something other than spaghetti… Can you cook?” he asked, you stared at him a moment, what?

“Uh, yeah a bit, I’m not the best but I mean I can cook… things other than spaghetti?” You sad confused, the skeleton nodded

“Well then, Since you don’t really trust me then let's make this deal then. You don’t tell anyone what you heard today, notion about this, and I give you a job? An actual paying job that come with a real place to stay?” he suggested you stared at him dumbfounded. This monster who had just brutally beat a man to death who could easily silence you was instead offering you a job… for your silence?

“I… uh... “ what did you say, a real job, a place to stay? Could you work for a killer? You thought about the man again what the monster said he’d done and chewing your lip thoughtfully weighed the pros and cons. He could just threaten you to keep quiet, but he wasn't doing that… 

“Look how about this, Come take a look at the place, the monster districts not far from here, you can see the building meet my bro, and if your still not sure, you can at least have a safe night with Ms. Toriel, it’s the safest place to stay and she’ll make sure you get a good meal and a warm bed, ok?” he offered holding his clean hand out to you. The offer was tempting, and you’d heard about Ms Toriel, supposedly the former queen of monsters, she had adopted pretty much every orphan in the damn city, she took care of them, had a school set up and everything. You never thought she’d help someone like you, you where…

“I… I’m not a kid… I’m, I mean, I’m older than 21, so You don’t… have to help me cause you think I’m just a kid…” You managed finally, but weirdly this only made the skeleton laugh and hard his bones rattling slightly against the glass he leaned on.

“I know that, but you’re a human, and ya clearly need some help. Tori’s good at that, so even if ya decide you don’t wanna take my job, she can give you a hand until you get on your feet. Just uh, don’t tell her about this… deal?” he offered again, seeming almost embarrassed. Did he not want her to know he did things like this? You supposed that was reasonable Part of you still wondered if there was some angle was still waiting for the trick but something about his eyes, or that sheepish grin… you couldn’t say but it put you at ease so, despite your reservations you reached out grabbing his hand

“Alright… deal.”


End file.
